Darling in The Beast
by matarinegan
Summary: Sarutobi Naruto, merupakan ketua dari pasukan elit Parasit Garis Kelas A. Dia juga merupakan anak kedua dari kepala menteri ke 7 yang dipegang oleh klan Sarutobi. Keseharian Naruto di Basecamp Batalion akan semakin menarik setelah kemunculan seorang Parasit unggulan dari klan Haruno yang merupakan hasil kloning dari Projek Omega berkode name 02 ( Zero Two)
1. hanya isi summary

**_Warning :_**

Untuk story, selalu suka-suka Ega.

Bahasa masih tetep pakek bhs Indonesia

Fiksi ini terinspirasi dari anime yng masih on going

Seting : zaman modern, high teknologi, militer, sedikit berbau sihir wkwk..

N **ggak boleh flamer :)**

Habis baca silahkan tinggalkan jejak :)

 ** _Summery_** :

Sarutobi Naruto, merupakan ketua dari pasukan elit Parasit Garis Kelas A. Dia juga merupakan anak kedua dari kepala menteri ke 7 yang dipegang oleh klan Sarutobi. Naruto terpilih menjadi ketua pasukan Parasit Garis Kelas A setelah ia ikut menyumbangkan kemenangan saat perang melawan Negara Sunagakure. Keseharian Naruto di Basecamp Batalion akan semakin menarik setelah kemunculan seorang Parasit unggulan dari Projek Omega yang berkode name 02 (Zero Two).

"Projek Omega hanya melahirkan parasit rendah berjenis kelamin betina! kau sungguh tidak berguna.." Ujar Naruto kepada seorang gadis yang menunduk dengan keadaan basah kuyup.

"Aku bukan parasit rendahan.." Geram si gadis dengan nada rendah. Tanganya terkepal kuat ingin menghajar sosok lelaki yang baru saja menghinanya.

"Kau parasit kelas bawah. Walaupun kau berasal dari klan Haruno.. kau bahkan tidak bisa melewati Garis dari Kelas D ujian ini!!.."

.

.

 ** _Disclaimer :_**

Masashi Kitsumoto

 ** _Pair :_**

Random.

tergantung mood ega

tapi diusahain tetep NaruSaku

#plak.. jangan php ega T_T

yaudah deh nggak jadi :(

.

.

.

Silahkan geser ke samping untuk baca chapter 1


	2. prolog

Bumi telah hancur.

Masa revolusi selama 350 tahun umat manusia telah menciptakan sebuah teknologi canggih untuk mendukung kelangsungan hidup manusia itu sendiri dan untuk perkembangan kemajuan peradaban dunia.

Namun, kecanggihan teknologi yang terus berkembang pesat. Rupanya membawa dampak yang cukup buruk bagi bumi dan para umatnya.

Lima Negara di peradaban ini. Berlomba-lomba untuk menciptakan senjata paling mutahir didunia. Karena rasa kehausan akan kekuasaan dan iri terhadap kemajuan dari masing-masing Negara.

Perang menjadi senjata untuk menentukan negara mana yang paling berkuasa, paling modern, paling kuat, dan hebat.

Teknologi perang yang digunakan oleh kelima negara tak lagi berpatokan pada sistem persenjataan perang manual, seperti penggunaan pistol atau pesawat tempur.

Saat ini perang dengan menggunakan laser pemusnah, robot penghancur, bom atom daya ledak maksimal dan gelombang frekuensi perusak otak. Adalah senjata lumrah dan wajib dimiliki setiap Negara di peradaban ini.

Hal itulah yang membuat bumi hancur dan tidak layak untuk dihuni lagi.

Sudah berjalan 200 tahun dari masa revolusi teknologi. Dan awal tercetusnya peperangan diantara ke Lima Negara besar di bumi.

Konoha. Sunagakure. Kirigakure. Kumogakure. dan Iwagakure. Lima Negara besar itu memiliki wilayah yang luas dan masing-masing wilayah negara mereka telah terlindungi oleh energi _Plasma_ yaitu(kubah kuat yang terbuat dari sistem eleminasi energi alam). Kekuatan kubah _Plasma_ dari masing-masing negara sangat berfariasai, itu tergantung dari berapa banyak mereka menggunakan energi alam yang telah di eleminasi dan strukturnya diubah menjadi partikel tembus pandang yang mampu melindungi penduduk dari serangan bom atom atau nuklir dari musuh.

*

 **Konoha.**

 **Tahun 550 Sesudah Peradaban manusia hancur,**

 **karena perang dan teknologi**

Semuanya serba futuristik. Di negara Konoha tidak ada penduduk yang tidak kenal dengan sistem digital yang menjadi keperluan keseharian mereka.

Sistem digital yang dimaksud adalah sebuah alat canggih yang mampu dikendalikan hanya dengan lewat sensor gerak tangan, gerak mata dan telekinetis pikiran.

Jika kalian lapar dan ingin makan. Kalian tidak perlu memasak secara manual lagi. Konoha sudah mematenkan hak cipta dari sebuah mesin Microwave baru yang diberi nama _Microprin_. Alat ini bisa menciptakan makanan hanya dengan kalian membayangkan rasa, jenis, atau nama makanan yang ingin kalian makan.

Bahan baku pembuat makanan dari alat _Microprin_ ini berupa kapsul padat yang bisa diisi ulang dan terbuat dari sari pati bahan makanan murni. Jadi rasa, tekstur dan visual makanan dari _Microprin_ akan nampak seperti masakan di restoran mewah.

Hebat kan?

Tentu saja.!!

 _Microprin_ hanya salah satu dari ribuan penemuan canggih yang sudah diciptakan oleh profesor-profesor pintar di Konoha.

Para profesor itu. Mereka digaji sangat mahal untuk bekerja, menciptakan alat canggih sebanyak mungkin agar mempermudah aktifitas manusia.

_

Beralih ke sistem ketatanegaraan. Di Konoha sendiri masih menganut sistem ketatanegaraan _Presidensial_ dimana orang nomor satu di Negara Konoha disebut Presiden.

Presiden hanya boleh menjabat selama 10 tahun. Penggantian Presiden akan diputuskan oleh 7 kepala Mentri.

Setelah presiden menjabat selama 10 tahun. 7 kepala Mentri akan menyiapkan pengganti yang layak untuk menjadi Presiden berikutnya di Konoha.

Untuk menjadi Presiden seseorang harus memiliki pengaruh besar terhadap perkembangan teknologi di Konoha dan mereka juga harus lolos dari puluhan tes yang akan dinilai langsung oleh 7 kepala Mentri sekaligus.

7 kelapa Mentri di Konoha bukan hanya bertugas untuk menunjuk calon presiden saja. Melainkan mereka yang menjabat sebagai 7 kepala Mentri juga memiliki tugas untuk mengatur jalannya arus pemerintahaan dan upaya perlindungan Negara. Singkatnya 7 kelapa Mentri juga terjun sebagai pengatur langsung strategi perang jika sampai Konoha mendapat serangan dari musuh.

Upaya perlindungan negara diatur dalam 2 sistem yaitu sistem Ketentaraan dan pasukan elit Parasit. Unit Ketentaraan adalah parasit usia matang. Sedangkan pasukan elit Parasit adalah bibit unggul yang berasal dari anak-anak usia 12 tahun yang telah lolos ujian masuk kemiliteran Konoha.

Di Konoha Upaya perlindungan negara itu dipegang oleh 4 kepala Mentri. Dari jabatan kepala Mentri ke 4 (dipegang oleh klan Hyuga), ke 5(dipegang oleh klan Uzumaki), ke 6(dipegang oleh klan Uchiha) dan ke 7(dipegang oleh klan Sarutobi).

Sedangkan markas dari Tentara dan pasukan Parasit ini hampir menghabiskan setengah dari luas wilayah negara milik Konoha.

Enaknya dari pemegang kekuasaan 7 kepala Menteri ini adalah sistem pergantian jabatan hanya dari garis keturunannya saja. 7 kepala Menteri selalu dipegang oleh satu klan terpandang di Konoha. Misalnya untuk kepala Menteri nomor 1 ada di bawah tangan klan Nara.

Klan Nara terkenal dengan kemampuan berpikir yang luar biasa. Kebanyakkan dari anggota klan Nara berprofesi sebagai penemu dan profesor. Satu dari ketua klan Nara akan menjabat sebagai kepala Menteri nomor 1 dan setelah ia pensiun akan digantikan langsung oleh anaknya, atau keturunan dibawah garis darah keluarganya.

*

*

*

*

*

 **Sistem Kehidupan Penduduk di Konoha.**

Kehidupan penduduk di Konoha, diatur sepenuhnya oleh pemerintah. Pengaturan ini bertujuan untuk mengendalikan dan meratakan populasi penduduk. Disamping itu pengendalian penduduk ini juga berfungsi untuk menciptakan generasi super yang lebih unggul dari generasi-generasi sebelumnya.

Bagi penduduk biasa yang bukan Parasit. Seseorang boleh menikah jika pemerintah sudah mengirimkan surat berisi nama pasangan yang akan mereka nikahi. Mengapa begitu? karena penduduk di Konoha dilarang untuk saling jatuh cinta kecuali untuk para Parasit.

Hidup di Konoha itu mudah, karena penduduk sangat dimanja oleh berbagai teknologi modern yang selalu ada untuk memudahkan pekerjaan mereka. Tapi para penduduk Konona memiliki satu peraturan yang mengikat yaitu mereka dilarang untuk saling menumbuhkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Semua itu adalah bayaran yang setimpal untuk pemerintah demi mendapatkan bibit Parasit yang unggulan.

Di Konoha manusia, terutama anak remaja usia 12 tahun disebut sebagai Parasit. Karena mereka akan masuk ke sebuah sekolah militer. Setelah uji seleksi, anak-anak yang lulus akan langsung dikarantina. Sedangkan anak-anak yang gagal akan dikembalikan kepada orang tua mereka dan hidup sebagai penduduk biasa tanpa rasa cinta dan kasih sayang. Sampai pemerintah memberitahukan siapa pasangan yang akan mereka nikahi nanti.

Banyak para orang tua yang menolak pengembalian anak mereka yang gagal mengikuti tes uji seleksi sebagai Parasit.

Karena pola pikir dari penduduk Konoha yang sudah tercuci oleh aturan tidak boleh jatuh cinta dan memberikan kasih sayang berelebih. Hal itu membuat beberapa penduduk benar-benar tidak memperdulikan nasib darah dagingnya yang telah gagal menjadi pasukan Parasit. Alhasil 4 kepala Menteri akhirnya membuat solusi untuk menampung sementara para Parasit gagal itu sebagai pasukan Parasit Gatis Kelas D, yang akan dipakai sebagai tumbal peperangan.

Anak-anak yang masuk sebagai pasukan Parasit Garis Kelas D, harus sudah siap mati demi membela Konoha. Kebanyakan dari mereka ditampung karena alasan ditolak orang tua, stress, dan ingin mengulang ujian Parasit yang akan datang satu tahun berikutnya

Menjadi parasit itu tidak mudah. Anak usia 12 tahun dipaksa untuk mengikuti aturan ketat dari Mentor Pembimbing dan Pimpinan Batalion Tertinggi.

Pengorbanan anak-anak yang menjadi Parasit sangatlah besar. Mereka harus rela disiksa secara fisik, mental bahkan sampai psikologinya dan rela mati untuk Konoha, jika mereka gugur saat perang.

Walaupun mereka dibebaskan untuk jatuh cinta, tidak seperti penduduk biasa. Kebanyakan dari pasukan Parasit mengalami stres berat karena tekanan dari Mentor Pembimbing dan Pimpinan Batalion Tertinggi. Alhasil Parasit yang awalnya diunggulkan dan menjadi kebanggaan Konoha pangkatnya harus turun menjadi pasukan Parasit Garis Kelas D.

Pasukan Parasit Garis Kelas D adalah level terendah dari pangkat Parasit yang ada di Basecamp Batalion.

Melihat fenomena banyaknya Parasit yang stress, akhirnya Pimpinan Batalion Tertinggi mengajukan suatu Projek Omega kepada 7 kepala Menteri.

Projek Omega itu melibatkan puluhan profesor, ilmuan serta dokter ahli anatomi dan kromosom sel.

Dari ribuan percobaan, Projek Omega ini akhirnya menghasilkan satu Parasit unggul yang diberi nama Kode 02. Atau familiarnya dipanggil Zero Two.

Zero Two merupakan hasil campuran kloning dari gen kromosom manusia dan gen kromosom mahluk mitologi sejenis vampire.

Profesor yang berjasa dalam penciptaan Parasit unggul ini adalah murid dari Pimpinan Batalion Tertinggi yaitu Profesor Orochimaru.

Orochimaru adalah profesor jenius yang sering meneliti banyak spesies gen mahluk hidup. Ia memiliki banyak koleksi gen kromosom dari makhluk imortal yang ia beli di pasar gelap.

Keunggulan dari Projek Omega Kode 02 yang Orochimaru ciptakan adalah Parasit yang tidak bisa mati. Memiliki daya tahan tubuh 75% lebih kuat dari manusia biasa. Tapi ada satu kelemahan yang mungkin akan disesali oleh Orochimaru, yaitu ia belum meneliti lebih lanjut kondisi kejiwaan dari Parasit Kode 02 itu. Banyak kemungkinan yang akan terjadi bila Parasit Kode 02 ini tiba-tiba menjadi tidak stabil dan bisa mengamuk karena kromosom vampire nampak lebih dominan dari gen kromosom manusia yang ada didalam tubuhnya.

Tapi hal yang paling menarik dari Parasit Kode 02 ini adalah ia merupakan Parasit berjenis kelamin perempuan dengan warna rambut merah muda. Parasit Kode 02 terlihat sangat cantik dan begitu manis.

Tidak salah jika Parasit Kode 02 memiliki warna rambut alami layaknya bunga _sakura_. Karena sel kromosom manusia yang digunakan adalah merupakan sel kromosom dari klan Haruno. Klan Haruno merupakan klan kecil yang telah banyak menyumbangkan Parasit unggul yang memegang kendali di Basecamp Batalion. Biasanya anak-anak dari klan Haruno bisa masuk ke Pasukan Parasit Garis kelas A dan kelas B yang paling diunggulkan.

Saat ini Parasit Kode 02 masih berusia 3 tahun. Tinggal menunggu 7 tahun lagi sebelum Zero Two resmi bergabung menjadi pasukan elit di Basecamp Batalion. Dan keluarga Haruno terlihat benar-benar menyayangi parasit Zero Two seperi anak kandung mereka.

keluarga Haruno belum tidak mengetahui jika Parasit Kode 02 mungkin saja bisa membunuh mereka bila sel vampire yang ada didalam tubuh Zero Two mengambil alih kesadarannya seutuhnya.

*

*

*

*

*

*

more?

ok tunggu ya, sekitar 1-2 minggu untuk updated chap 2 nya.. kalau ega lagi mood mungkin lusa bisa up :)

sumpah ya, jika ada diantara kalian yang suka nonton anime ega bener-bener rekomendasiin anime **Darling in The Fraxx** ini buat kalian. ffc ini terinspirasi dari anime itu loh..

atau mungkin udah ada yang nonton wkwkwk..

ega pikir kalau cowok mungkin akan agak ilfil kalau nonton anime ini karena kebanyakan sih karakternya cewek. tapi jangan khawatir ada kok karakter cowoknya juga :)

kalian bisa streaming di kotakanime, karena disana nggak terlalu banyak di jeda sama iklan.

tempat tongkrongan ega tuh :v di kotakanime.. #plak!!

.

.

.

ok sekian bacot ega.. terimakasih.. :)


	3. chapter 1

**Zero Two.**

Zero Two adalah seorang gadis cantik berambut pink, iya pink.. tidak ada yang salah jika seorang gadis memiliki warna rambut pink lembut.

Gadis itu menunggu ibunya yang belum selesai menyisir rambut panjangnya yang mencapai sepinggang.

Dengan perasaan senang dan kedua kaki digayung ke depan-belakang, anak hasil dari Projek Omega berkode name 02 itu juga nampak tersenyum sambil bernyanyi lagu anak-anak yang sudah diajarkan oleh ibunya.

"Nah Sakura sudah selesai.., Yaampun kamu cantik sekali sayang.." Gadis bermata besar itu ikut tertawa ringan, melihat wajah ibunya yang senang.

"Iya.. Sakura kan memang cantik Kaa-san.."

Keluarga klan Haruno, memperlakukan makhluk setengah manusia-vampire itu layaknya anak kandung mereka. Meskipun beberapa kali tanpa sepengetahuan Zero Two. Keluarga Haruno rutin melaporkan segala bentuk perkembangan dari Subjek Projek Omega itu kepada Pimpinan Batalion Tertinggi.

Di keluarga Haruno, Zero Two diberi nama Haruno Sakura. Dan anak itu sama sekali tidak tau siapa jati dirinya yang sebenarnya karena seluruh anggota keluarga Haruno mengompakkan diri untuk menutup rapat segala hal yang berhubungan dengan Projek Omega dari Sakura.

Hal itu dulu ditentang keras oleh Kepala Mentri ke 6 yang diketuai oleh klan Uchiha. Tepatnya Uchiha Fugaku, ia satu-satunya Kepala Mentri yang paling menentang keinginan keluarga Haruno untuk merahasiakan jati diri Zero Two kepada Sakura.

Karena Uchiha Fugaku menganggap Projek Omega ini tidak boleh tergagalkan dengan pemblokiran informasi dari si subjek. Semuanya pasti akan bertambah rumit jika si subjek sendiri masih kebingungan dengan tujuan utama ia diciptakan di bumi ini.

Lambat laun karena Uchiha Fugaku kalah suara. Akhirnya Keluarga Haruno mendapat ijin untuk merahasiakan identitas Zero Two pada Sakura. Berhubung gadis itu juga masih kecil dan tahun ini Zero Two genap berusia 6 tahun.

"Hmmm.. Kaa-san?"

Mebuki menoleh ke bawah. Sakura yang awalnya menggandeng tangan Mebuki perlahan tapi pasti genggamannya mulai mengendur dan anak itu mundur dua langkah.

"Ada apa sayang?"

"Matahari.." Cicit Sakura kecil.

Oh saat ini Mebuki akan mengantar Sakura pergi ke sekolah. Rumah Mebuki terletak di sebuah apartement yang dekat dengan sekolah anaknya. Jadi saat Sakura hendak pergi ke sekolah Mebuki pasti tidak pernah absen untuk mengantar putri bungsunya itu ke sekolah.

Mereka berdua terdiam di basemen, hanya menyisakan dua langkah bayangan yang melindungi mereka, dari pantulan sinar matahari luar sebelum akan mengenai tubuh Sakura dan Mebuki.

Sakura takut. Dia sangat takut!

Sinar matahari membuatnya sakit. Dan kulitnya yang terkena sinar matahari pasti melepuh dengan cepat. Tapi setelah beberapa jam dari bekas lepuhan itu, kulit Sakura akan kembali normal seperti kontur kulit aslinya yaitu berwarna putih pucat dan mulus tanpa bekas luka.

Aneh..

Memang aneh!

Sakura bahkan sempat bertanya pada Mebuki dan Kizashi kenapa kelainan ini terjadi padanya. Tapi kedua orang tuanya itu memberitau bahwa hal yang dialami oleh Sakura adalah karena kulitnya saja yang terlalu sensitif terhadap sinar matahari.

Hanya itu jawaban dari mereka.

Karena Kizashi tidak mungkin memberitau jika Sakura adalah anak hasil percobaan laboratorium dari pemerintah.

Dan Sakura menerima jawaban itu dengan polos. Sebab ia sendiri belum mengerti apapun tentang penyakit sensitifitas kulit yang dideritanya.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja.." Itu ucapan Mebuki disaat Sakura merasakan tubuhnya sakit, demam bahkan gemetar, dan menginginkan darah segar sebagai minumannya.

Dasar Vampire!

"Oh iya.."

Mebuki lalu mengeluarkan payung hitam yang tebal dan besar.

"Begini lebih baik kan..? Ayo!!" Mebuki mengait tangan kecil Sakura.

Sejenak Sakura merasa aman karena Kaa-san nya berjalan disampingnya dan menggenggam tangannya begitu erat.

Tapi entah kenapa setiap kali Sakura keluar rumah, Sakura selalu merasa ada hal yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Entahlah...

Disetiap tempat, Sakura selalu mencium beraneka ragam jenis bau manusia. Ada bau manusia yang sangat wangi dan ada juga bau manusia yang sangat busuk.

Jika Sakura mencium aroma wangi atau harum dari tubuh seseorang ia selalu ingin mencicipi sesuatu dari tubuh itu. Entah hanya menjilati kulit, atau bahkan merasakan darah segarnya.

Obsesi yang tidak pernah bisa hilang dari dalam diri Sakura adalah sisi Obsesi dari kromosom vampire nya. Tentu saja Sakura tidak sadar jika saat itu sifat vampire nya lah yang menguasai dirinya.

Sakura tidak bisa melawan nafsunya untuk mencicipi darah, hingga setiap ia pergi ke sekolah atau ke tempat-tempat ramai lainnya. Mebuki pasti selalu membekali Sakura dengan sebuah pasta gigi.

Jika Sakura merasa haus atau ingin menyakiti orang lain, Sakura harus bisa menutup indra penciumannya dengan pasta gigi rasa mint yang sangat menyengat dan ia juga harus menyamarkannya lagi dengan memakai masker.

Agar tak seorangpun tau jika hidungnya terbelepoti oleh pasta gigi.

Hirup pikuk perkotaan di Konoha terasa sangat jelas, ketika Sakura dan Mebuki berjalan di trotoar. Beberapa orang terlihat buru-buru dan beberapa robot berwujud manusia sesekali ikut berlalu lalang disekitar mereka.

"Sudah sampai.. Inget jangan lepas kalungnya lagi!!"

Mebuki mencium jidat Sakura. Ia kembali mengingatkan pantangan itu karena Sakura sempat kepergok telah melepaskan kalung leher berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari tembaga murni.

Kalung itu memiliki fungsi untuk mengatur suhu tubuh, pemindai lokasi, pemberi laporan status kesehatan, pemindai level kromosom vampire dan pemberi sentuhan listrik kejut bila Sakura lepas kendali.

Tahun lalu, Sakura beberapa kali mendapat _bullying_ dari teman-teman disekolah. Mereka _membully_ Sakura karena ia terlihat begitu aneh dengan kalung tembaga hitam dilehernya dan kalung itu memiliki lampu merah kecil yang selalu berkedip-kedip.

Sakura kecil yang tidak kuat diejek oleh teman-teman nya tahun lalu sempat nekat melepas dan melempar kalung tembaganya hingga rusak.

Dan yang terjadi selanjutnya adalah, keluarga Haruno mendapat laporan dari Polisi karena kasus penyerangan yang dilakukan oleh Sakura sampai menyakiti teman-teman nya hingga kritis.

Zero Two kemudian resmi di pindahkan dari sekolahnya yang lama dan ia mendapat hadiah kalung tembaga baru dengan fitur yang lebih canggih dari sebelumnya.

Dan tentu volume listrik kejut dari kalung itu lebih besar dari sebelumnya. Sakura tidak akan bisa berkutik untuk menyentuh atau bahkan melepas kalungnya lagi.

"Dada Kaa-san..."

"Belajar yang rajin ya.. Ganbatte ne.."

.

.

more?

tunggu ya, hehe..


End file.
